


The Transported Man

by sdwolfpup



Category: The Prestige
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: "Are you watching closely?"





	The Transported Man

**Title:** The Transported Man  
 **Song:** The Veils, "Nux Vomica"  
 **Fandom:** The Prestige  
 **Spoilers:** Huge ones for the movie, though they may not make any sense.  
 **Summary:** "Are you watching closely?"  
 **Download:** [DivX AVI (45 MB)](http://www.sdwolfpup.com/vids/TTM.zip) (right click, save target as to download)

Streaming at YouTube [here](https://youtu.be/hx_FyKz_7KM). Embed below:

Lyrics  
Am I living wrong  
Do you see a long road with no one on it  
And the right of men that you learned only to forget  
You see my sad wife and my high margin of profit  
But you don't care at all  
You don't care  
At all

What say you, Lord  
Now that they're breeding all our animals insane  
And the remedy is growing harder to obtain  
There's a white horse running wild through the switch-cane  
I can hear him now  
And I fear him

'Til Kingdom come  
Caught in this frenzy of elimination  
Such an irreparable disintegration  
My body's twitching with a ready expectation  
For Kingdom come  
My Kingdom  
Come

What say you, Lord  
Why is the truth of this so hard to unveil?  
Though it's true I never knew what this would entail  
From the hands of Christ to the heads of the Daily Mail  
I'll see you all  
And I'll raise you

This was made for [](http://bionic.livejournal.com/profile)[**bionic**](http://bionic.livejournal.com/) for [](http://festivids.livejournal.com/profile)[**festivids**](http://festivids.livejournal.com/)! Many thanks to [](http://zabira.livejournal.com/profile)[**zabira**](http://zabira.livejournal.com/) and [](http://counteragent.livejournal.com/profile)[**counteragent**](http://counteragent.livejournal.com/) for beta services in the face of deadline and crazy vidder.

I actually could write an insanely long commentary about this vid and all the things I tried to do within it, but I'll save that for later, after it's been watched. Suffice it to say, I spent a lot of time just chewing over the vid, trying to build a lot of structure in a short period of time. I hope some of it came through.


End file.
